


Shooting Pool

by justlook3



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack playing a little game of strangers at a bar. A private back room. A pool table. And fun was had by all.  Plot what plot. Also terrible suggestive puns about billiards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an adult het zine that to the best of my knowledge was never published. It was also an experiment of mine to write for a ship that I did not ship (Sam/Jack) and an attempt to write an adult fic. This is it's first appearance on an archive though it was posted on my Live Journal by request.

Jack O'Neill entered McGinnity's, an Irish pub that SG-1 liked to frequent. Tonight he just planned on stopping in for a quick drink on his way home. The gang, even Teal'c, had all come up with excuses for not going out tonight. That was fine; he could have a good time without them. He looked around the place; small crowd tonight. It probably had to do with the snow falling outside. But this was Colorado where it took more than a little snow to ruin a good time.

Jack took a seat at the bar. He nodded to the bartender. "Hey, Jerry how's it going?"

"Good, Jack. What will it be?"

"I'll have a Guinness."

A pull of the tap later, Jack's beer was sitting in front of him. That's when he saw her.

The blonde woman was sitting at the end of the bar like she owned the place. Despite the weather, she was wearing a ridiculously tiny red tank top that hugged every curve. Her black skirt was short, barely covering her thighs as she sat. Black-stocking covered legs stretched down to the black slingback pumps she wore. As he watched, she crossed her legs, dangling one of her shoes casually off her foot.

As his eyes traveled back up her body, they suddenly met her big blue eyes. Caught staring, he smiled impishly. She smiled back coyly, licking her luscious red lips.

He took that as his cue to approach. "Is this seat taken?"

"It is now," she replied.

"Can I buy you a drink? What are you having?"

"Another beer is fine."

Jack motioned to the bartender. After the drinks arrived, he said, "My name's Jack. What's yours?"

Sam Carter smiled at him. _So that was the game this time._ "It's Samantha."

"That's a nice name," he commented, taking a swig of beer.

"And that's a bad line, Jack, is it?"

"I don't waste my time on lines. I prefer to get straight to the point."

At this she arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what would the point be in this case?"

"Stick around and you might find out."

Sam took a sip of her beer. "Small crowd tonight."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, look, Samantha, I'm not one for small talk. I prefer doing to talking."

"You look the type. So what would you like to do?" she asked suggestively.

"Do you know how to shoot pool?"

Not exactly what she had expected him to say, but what the hell, two could play at this game. "No, but I've always wanted to learn. Can you teach me?"

Jack nearly lost it. Carter could beat him at pool with one hand tied behind her back. She was really getting into this game. Fine, if that's the way she wanted it . . ..

"Sure can. Come on."

Getting up, he started to walk toward the rear of the bar. Sam touched his arm. "The pool tables are that way. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He led her past the dartboard and the jukebox. When they got near the pay phones, he hung a left. On the left side there was a small hallway. On the right were four doors. Two of them were for the restrooms, between the restrooms was a door labeled staff. Just when Sam was starting to worry that they were headed for a restroom, Jack pushed open the fourth unmarked door. He led her down a flight of stairs to another unmarked door. This one was locked.

"So are you taking me to the dungeon?" Sam quipped, a little nervously. She didn't even know McGinnity's had a basement.

Jack dug a key out of his pocket. "I know the owner. He lets me use the private room sometimes."

He unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. Despite Sam's initial misgivings, the room actually looked quite comfortable. It was painted a pleasant cream color with dark wood paneling. In a different place, with some nice plush chairs and a fireplace, it could pass for a hunt club. Instead there was a pool table, a card table, some chairs, and a bar.

"Nice place."

"Yeah, it is. Ready for your first lesson?"

"I'm yours to command." Sam nearly lost it with that choice of words. "I mean, teach away."

"Okay," Jack grabbed two cue sticks from the wall. "These are called cue sticks. You use them to hit the ball. The end is called the tip, the middle is the shaft, and the end is called the butt."

"Interesting names," she said, taking one. "This one seems to have a nice butt. Wonder what its shaft is like?"

He groaned but didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Sam stroked her hand lightly over the stick, licking her lips seductively as she did so. Oh, he was going to enjoy making her pay for that.

He quickly explained the other rules of the game to her. Then he racked the balls.

"Now, that is a nice rack, if I do say so myself," Jack said, but he wasn't looking at the pool table. He came a little closer, but she ducked out of reach.

"Umm, why don't you show me how to shoot?"

_Now she's playing hard to get._ "Okay, pick up your cue. You want to stand so that your legs are shoulder-length apart. Now bend your knee slightly toward the table." He was standing right behind her, guiding her into place. "Now grab the stick. No, like this." He placed his hand over hers. "Okay, place the other hand down on the table about that far from the cue ball. That's it. Now slide the shaft between your thumb and the side of your index finger."

"Slide the shaft, hmm."

His breath was hot in her ear as he whispered, "Yeah. Now you want to slide the shaft a couple of times until you get the feel of it."

"I do like the feel of it," she whispered.

"I bet you do. Now when you're ready, pull back and strike the ball."

Just as Sam released the cue, Jack nipped at her ear lobe, causing her to lose concentration and make a bad shot.

"Look what you went and did."

"Hmmm. We'll just have to find some other way of getting the balls into the pockets then."

Sam groaned, rolled her eyes, and then lightly hit him on the arm with the stick.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because that was the worst line I've ever heard. Got anything better?"

"I told you, I'm better at doing than talking."

"Well then, hotshot, prove it."

Jack picked Sam up and sat her on top of the pool table. He stood in front of her, staring at her for a handful of heartbeats. She licked her lips again, an open invitation. As their lips met, Sam opened her mouth slightly, giving him access to thoroughly explore her mouth. The kiss deepened, hot and wet, as their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths.

Jack had one arm around Sam and the other was holding onto the table for support. He began to rub her back, but then slid down to unfasten her bra through the tank top.

He broke the kiss long enough to yank the tank top and bra off of her. She shivered slightly as the air hit her bare skin, causing her nipples to harden slightly. Not enough for Jack's taste, though. He bent down and took one of the nipples into his mouth, sucking hard.

Sam moaned and arched her back, causing him to take more of her breast into his mouth. He sucked for a long time, enjoying the sensation as well as the soft noises coming from Sam. Then he leaned back to admire his handiwork before moving on to the other breast.

When he was satisfied that both of her nipples were swollen enough, he rose up to capture her lips again. She moaned as he held her hands behind her, not letting her touch him.

"Jack," she whispered against his mouth.

"You'll get your turn," he promised, kissing her deeply again.

Jack squeezed her thigh where her skirt had hiked up and his hand traveled upward, lightly stroking the silkiness of her stockings. Moving higher still, he smiled as he confirmed that she was wearing thigh highs, no garters to get in the way. Starting with one leg and then the other, he slowly unrolled the stockings, his mouth following his hand.

Sam gasped in pleasure as he made his way downwards toward the back of her knees. It might have been a strange spot, but none of her other lovers had ever discovered that exact spot at the back of her knees that caused her to squirm in delight. Jack knew that spot and when he lightly ran his tongue over it, she moaned loudly.

He stopped suddenly, causing her to groan in dismay. He then pulled the stockings all the way off and started back up her leg. He lingered at her favorite spot for a while, causing her to breathe heavily. She was bracing herself at the edge of the pool table, not sure she had the strength to sit up any more.

He stopped, looked up and then rather impatiently tugged at the hem of her skirt. She leaned back, letting him slide the garment off.

He stood, admiring her almost naked body. With one arm, he swept the pool balls away from behind her, some of them scattering into the pockets.

"Lie back," he commanded as he pulled his shirt off.

Sam obliged, not entirely sure how comfortable the table was going to be. Jack resumed his administrations to her inner thighs. He lingered at his favorite spot, the small mole at the very top of her inner thigh, just before the lace of her panties.

She squirmed as he licked the edge of the lace, teasing her. "Jack!" she chided.

He pulled her panties off. He stroked her clit lightly with his fingers as she moaned softly. After a few moments, his tongue replaced his fingers, tickling her now-swollen clitoris with his tongue. He plunged two fingers into her moist sex as she started to rock slowly toward him. He continued to lick, moving his fingers in and out in a rhythm all his own.

Sam moaned with pleasure, rocking herself against him, trying to touch what she could of him. She stroked his head, grabbed onto his arm, anything to touch him.

He stopped licking for a moment to catch his breath, only to be rewarded by a groan of displeasure from Sam. He smiled wickedly, continuing to move his fingers in and out, but not touching her otherwise.

"Jack, please . . . ." she whimpered.

He pulled his fingers out, met by another whimper. He leaned forward and thrust his tongue into her sex, thrusting in and out like he had with his fingers.

"Jack!" she shrieked, rocking against him again. She was so close. She grabbed the edge of the pool table, bucking against him.

Jack withdrew his tongue and began to lick her clit once again. Her breath came hard and fast, her moans becoming long and drawn out. He took her swollen clitoris into his mouth and gently sucked. Bucking forward, crying out his name, she came in an explosive orgasm.

After a while, when she had calmed down, she opened her eyes to find his brown ones regarding her mischievously.

"What?" she asked.

"I promised you that you'd get your turn."

"So you did."

She moved once again to a seated position on the pool table. She could tell that he was hard, as his erection strained at the material of his khakis. It was wise not to linger too long. She kissed him though, slow and thoroughly, tasting her juices on his tongue.

Her hands moved down his bare chest toward the waistband of his pants. She made short work of getting his pants and briefs off. She began stroking his penis slowly, with almost a feather-light touch. He made a noise deep in his throat as she teased him.

"Sam," he moaned drawing out her name.

"Payback is a bitch, colonel." She licked her lips, continuing with her playful stroking for a few more moments. "Now it's your turn. Lie down on the table."

They had to knock a few more balls off of the table to accommodate his height, but soon he was lying back. Sam stroked him for a moment or two, and then she slid her lips over the tip, playfully licking. As he moaned with pleasure she sucked him deeply into her mouth. This went on for several moments, as she sucked him, and he thrust gently against the feel of her mouth and tongue. He moaned with pleasure, occasionally calling her name. His reaction was turning her on and as she sucked, she lightly stroked her clit.

Suddenly, she stopped, flicking her tongue over the edge of his penis.

"Don't stop, baby," he moaned.

"I want you inside me," she said.

He nodded, still having trouble catching his breath to speak.

She got on top of the table, straddling him, and began lowering herself down onto his hardened shaft. Jack guided his manhood inside her and his hand lingered, stroking her clit hard and fast. She rocked back and forth on top of him, his hand echoing the actions as he thrust hard into her. They kept the steady rocking going for what seemed like eternity, and then suddenly froze. Jack stroked her one last time and she exploded into ecstasy. He gave one last hard thrust and then joined her in climax.

A while later, after they both had recovered, they cuddled together on the top of the pool table.

"That was the best game of pool I've ever played," Jack said, kissing her slowly.

Sam opened her eyes and looked around, "The eight ball is still on the table."

"So it is. Hard shot too."

"I've got an idea, Colonel."

"Really, Major? What would that be?"

"However sinks that shot gets to pick the next game."

"You're on. Hand me that cue stick."

 

The End


End file.
